


Pay it Forward

by GrumpyJenn



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s03e12 The Sound of Drums, Explicit Language, Forgiveness, Friendship, M/M, Missing Scene, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn





	Pay it Forward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kehwie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kehwie/gifts), [SnubNosedSilhouette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnubNosedSilhouette/gifts).



They were alone for the moment, though most likely the Master was watching them. Wondering if the Doctor – even in his aged state – would jump Jack in his chains and they’d fuck like bunnies or something. Jack was prepared for almost anything from the Master, even things too kinky for Jack himself.

What he wasn’t prepared for was a solid, real apology from the Doctor. None of this _I’m sorry, I’m so sorry_ bullshit that this Doctor was so good at, but a genuine apology.

“What for?” Jack was curious; this was the first time he’d ever heard this sort of thing from the Time Lord. Maybe the Master’s excesses had given the Doctor food for thought.

“For what you said,” the Doctor replied, tears in the dark eyes. _Now his face matches the ancient eyes,_ Jack thought.  “For abandoning you on Satellite Five. For getting you into _this_ mess.” He gestured with a trembling hand at the _Valiant_ , Jack’s chains, the dried blood on the floor plates that gave mute evidence of some of the Master’s more... exotic pursuits.

 _He thinks I blame him for this?_ Jack was appalled. He couldn’t blame the Doctor; if it hadn’t been for the Doctor and Rose Jack’d have been dead long since. He didn’t want to live forever, but it was a damn sight better than the alternative.

But the Doctor was still wallowing in guilt, listing everything he’d ever done – real or imagined – that might possibly have hurt Jack, even indirectly. Suddenly Jack couldn’t stand it anymore, couldn’t deal with the guilt, as though _he_ was so innocent, and he interrupted the flow of words. “Doctor. You’re forgiven. Always and completely. I promise.”

The Doctor’s mouth snapped shut, then, “How can I repay you?”

Jack shrugged and grinned. “Pay it forward.”


End file.
